


You Said You Loved Me

by BurntToast1648



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Sexual Situations, Coming Out, Confessions, Dysphoria, Eventual Smut, First Time, Gon Freecs is dumb but we love him, Hurt/Comfort, Killua IS anxiety, M/M, New Relationship, Post-Canon, Queer confusion everywhere, Trans Killua Zoldyck, Trans Male Character, pansexual Gon Freecs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntToast1648/pseuds/BurntToast1648
Summary: Gender, sexuality, and your childhood crush. What could go wrong? Gon and Killua reunite 3 years after the World Tree. They finally get together, but quickly run into some ~major~ intimacy issues.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	1. He. Loves. Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I had to change the summary because as I continue writing it's going in a drastically different direction than I planned. So, I've decided to reorganize and make this part 1 of a series.  
> Anyway, enjoy folks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big reunion after the World Tree! The bois are 17 now, and feelings have been -revealed-

Sitting through dinner was becoming unbearable. While his friends laughed and reminisced, Killua was squirming in his seat; wishing for the reunion to end so he could finally be alone with Gon. 

They’d only managed to catch a few moments together before the rest of the party arrived but, after three years of separation, a few moments was not enough. Gon had hugged Killua tightly enough to snap him in half, and in his squeals of excitement, a regular ‘ _I missed you’_ had transitioned into an ‘ _I love you’_ very quickly. 

So, Killua was sitting at a table surrounded by old friends; totally checked out of the conversation. He smiled politely and nodded at what he hoped were appropriate times, but the only thing on his mind was the earth-shattering revelation that his best friend was in love with him. Gon Freecs. Loves. Killua Zoldyck. 

Gon had been very clear about that fact, but Killua’s anxiety was hell bent on convincing him that he was misinterpreting something. It seemed far too simple that his childhood crush would suddenly love him back; there had to be a catch. 

Throughout the evening Killua shot Gon countless glances, as if the answer to every doubt would be written across his forehead. Of course Killua found no such reassurance. He did, however, occasionally find Gon’s eyes on him, and his face flushed an impressive shade of red each time he was caught staring. 

It was towards the end of dinner that Killua started feigning a yawn, laying the groundwork for his plan to leave the party early. He kept up the charade until midway through dessert. Palm was working on her sixth glass of wine and struggling to explain to Alluka that she was not a mermaid but was also, perhaps, a mermaid. Knuckle and Morel were red in the face, and similarly spouting nonsense at the behest of their beers. Although he hadn’t yet finished his cake, Killua felt this was an ideal time to slip away. 

“Alright, I think I’ll head to bed,” he announced, throwing in another yawn for good measure. “You have a room key, right Alluka?” 

“Yup, I’ve got it” 

“Cool, well, don’t stay up too late,” Killua said. “If she’s not upstairs in the next two hours, I’m holding all of you personally responsible,” he pointed a finger threateningly at the group. 

“I’m really tired too!” Gon said, jumping up from his seat. “Goodnight everybody!” He waved as he bounded towards the exit in what was nearly a sprint. _Good God_ , Killua thought to himself, _this boy wouldn’t know subtlety if it slapped him in the face_. 

The two boys exited the hotel restaurant and made their way across the lobby. As they approached the elevator Killua’s stomach turned. He’d spent all night in anticipation, but suddenly the idea of actually speaking to Gon was making him sweat. His limbs felt heavy, but he managed to keep his composure while they waited for the elevator to arrive. A wave of nausea hit Killua hard though, when the doors slid open to reveal an empty compartment; it would just be the two of them.

__________________________________________________

The opportunity to continue their earlier conversation had finally arrived. Doubts and insecurities floated freely around Killua’s mind, but they were so large and so plentiful that they couldn’t possibly be condensed into words. He stood, silent in his confusion, with an ever present question mark weighing heavily on his heart. 

“Killua? Hey Killua, are you ok?” Gon waved his hands in front of his best friend’s face, “Killuuuaaaa hellooooo?”

“Huh? Stop that you idiot,” Killua reached out to swat Gon’s hands away. “I’m fine, what’s your problem?” Killua crossed his arms and attempted his most unbothered expression. 

“Killua, you haven’t looked at me since we left the restaurant.” 

“Oh, uh, sorry,” Killua said, addressing the floor as he refused to raise his eyes to meet Gon’s. 

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Killua could feel Gon’s eyes burning a hole in his head. Even without looking up, he could so perfectly see the way worry would manifest itself in those big brown eyes. “Is this about what I told you earlier? I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I, uh,” Gon sheepishly scratched the back of his head,“I didn’t mean to say anything about it at all, actually. It kind of just slipped out.” 

This time Killua did look up, and sure enough, he was greeted with wide eyes and a worried wrinkle in between Gon’s eyebrows, just as he’d imagined. Killua cleared his throat. He shuffled awkwardly side to side and slipped his hands into his pockets. His anxiety was palpable at this point; his heart pounded ferociously in his chest and his skin was alight with a tingly crawling sensation. 

“Um, no. Well, yes actually, but it’s not...” _Idiot,_ he berated himself. How was he supposed to sort anything out if he couldn’t even form a sentence? “I’m just a little bit confused I think,” he was staring intently at the carpet again, “What, uh, what exactly were you trying to say?” He raised his head just slightly, peering up at Gon through a curtain of curly white bangs. 

Gon was quiet for a moment longer than was comfortable. When he finally spoke, he did so through a cheeky grin, “I said that I love you Killua! Because you’re amazing and beautiful and perfect and I want to hold you forever and never let you go!” 

At that, Killua’s cheeks were damn near scarlet. His chest tightened and his tongue felt like sandpaper as he said, “But, but when you say that you love me, you mean? I mean, what do you mean?” If there was a way to slap himself sharply in the face without seeming like even more of a weirdo, Killua definitely would have done it. _What the fuck kind of sentence was that!?_ He was sure that in that moment he had reached peak idiocy. 

Gon stared at him, his eyebrows so far up his forehead they were nearly at his hairline. “Killua,” he said slowly. His eyes flitted side to side slowly. “When I said that I love you I meant that .... I meant that I love you.” His eyebrows scrunched together again, “What else could that possibly mean?” He paused to give Killua a chance to respond, but when he didn’t Gon continued, “You’re my best best best friend, so I know it’s kind of weird. I didn’t mean to make things awkward, Killua. I’m really sorry, but I can’t help it! You’re so great, you make my heart so full. I love you more than anything in the entire world!” 

Killua was on the verge of spontaneous combustion. His face was on fire. Even his ears had turned bright pink. Gon was being so _Gon_ it was almost unbelievable. 

“I-idiot,” Killua choked out, “You can’t just say... how do you... that’s so...” His frantic heartbeat seemed to be interrupting communication between his mind and his mouth. On the receiving end of such ridiculous compliments and struggling to form a coherent sentence, Killua’s embarrassment soared to unprecedented heights. 

His arms hung by his sides now and his hands curled into loose fists. “I, uh-” Killua began, before clearing his throat. “Uh,” he turned towards Gon, his bright blue eyes fixed on his friend’s face. Gon stared back. They stood silently, just looking at each other, as the tension between them grew. 

Gon’s normally confident, enthusiastic voice sounded small as he whispered, “Killua, please say something.” Killua nodded. Of course he had to say something. He was trying. But how could he explain to Gon that he’d been hopelessly in love with him since they were 12 years old, that he was the light of his life, his reason for living, and so much more? Never in a million years could he picture anything like that coming out of his mouth. His love for Gon had been so carefully hidden for so long that acknowledging it out loud somehow felt forbidden. 

Killua finally opened his mouth to speak when, _Ding!_ The doors slid open, and they arrived at their floor.


	2. Killua. Killua. Killua. Killuuuaaa!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do I spy a kiss!? // just some good lads setting boundaries

They sat in Gon’s hotel room; Killua in an armchair, Gon on the couch. The only sound was the rain tapping gently against the windows. Gon was chewing on his bottom lip and staring at his hands, folded in his lap, with empty eyes. Killua gulped, building up what little courage he had in him, until he felt steady enough to break the heavy silence. He didn’t look up from pulling at a loose thread on the arm of his chair when he finally said, “I love you too....idiot.” 

Gon’s eyes snapped up. He straightened in his chair, “You do!?” A smile began to stretch across his face, but faltered before it reached his eyes. “You’re not just saying that to make me feel better, are you?” His shoulders sagged ever so slightly as he continued, “it’s ok if you don’t feel the same. Really, it is. I just want us to stay friends. You’re really important to me.” He stared at Killua with tentative hope in his eyes. 

“No Baka, I really do,” this time Killua managed to look at Gon’s face, “I love you. A lot.” His cheeks flushed yet again. 

“KILLUA!” Gon leapt off the couch and ran over to drag Killua into an overzealous hug. Gon threw his arms around him, pinning Killua’s arms down by his sides, and squeezed with vigor. When Gon finally released him, he took both of Killua’s hands and began jumping up and down. “Killua. Killua. Killua. Killuuuaaa!” 

“Ok, ok, damn,” Killua said, trying his best to remain calm, but a bright smile shone through his cool facade. 

_____________________________________

They sat curled up on the couch, sharing stories, late into the night. Gon’s arm was slung over Killua’s shoulders. Killua’s head rested comfortably against Gon’s chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. 

Gon ran his hand absently along Killua’s outer thigh, completely engrossed in his recounting of his travels. 

“....Nanika really wanted to pet it, so Alluka wandered off after this cat. But, of course this is right as the tour group was moving on. So they fucking left _without us_. And that’s how we ended up lost in the catacombs under Moire City for two days,” Killua said, smiling at the memory. 

“Moire City? I’ve heard of that place before,” Gon put a hand to his chin for a moment, “I think Ging was telling me about it.” 

“Yeah that makes sense, seems like the type of place he’d like. What’s up with you two, by the way, have you seen each other much since the tree?” Killua asked. 

“No, not really. I mean we’ve crossed paths once or twice, but we mainly talk on the phone. He’s pretty busy, you know.” Gon’s attempted nonchalance was given away by the shakiness in his voice. 

“Right,” Killua said softly, wrapping an arm around Gon’s waist. Neither wanted to force the issue, so they said nothing more. 

Gon hummed softly; running his fingers through Killua’s hair. Killua melted into the touch. Being touched so gently, being held in Gon’s arms, it felt almost too good to be true. It was only the frantic pounding of his heart that assured Killua that this was more than an incredibly vivid dream. 

“Hey Killua,” Gon whispered. 

“Yeah?” Killua raised his head to face Gon, and as he did so, Gon grabbed his chin and tilted his head back. Before Killua could register what was happening, he felt Gon’s lips on his. He blinked in disbelief, Gon was _right there_ . Gon’s face was so close to his. Gon’s face was _touching_ his. 

It was a quick kiss, but it left Killua paralyzed with excitement. A heavy warmth grew in his stomach and spread throughout his body, washing him in an eager happiness, the likes of which he’d never felt. Gon pulled away, but only slightly. Their faces were still so close their noses nearly touched. 

Then, it was Killua who closed the distance. He dove in without thinking, simply surrendering to the feeling of soft lips against his. 

Gon’s hands slid up the back of Killua’s neck to run through his hair. Killua’s arms wrapped around Gon, pulling him closer. Tongues got involved, and Killua’s heart trembled. 

His cheeks were bright red, he was overheating, but he didn’t pull away. Not until Gon’s hands traveled downwards. One arm moved to wrap around Killua’s waist, while the other was slowly trailing down his collarbone, making its way towards his chest.

Killua jumped backwards. His eyes were wild as he pressed himself against the arm of the couch, out of Gon’s reach. 

_________________________________________

“Killua, are you ok?” Gon asked. He was sporting a faint blush as well, but his eyebrows were pressed together in concern. 

“D-don’t touch me there,” Killua said between ragged breaths. Gon pressed his lips together. He glanced around the room, as if he would find an explanation floating somewhere in the air. 

“Why not?” Gon asked. Then he touched his hand to his chin and, after a moment of contemplation he added, “Wait, do you mean your waist or your chest?” 

“My che-” Killua hesitated, “no actually, both.” He sat slightly hunched over, with his shoulders pushed forward. His breathing had evened out, but it was clear that his anxiety had not abated one bit.

“But why, what’s wrong? Are you hurt?” 

“No Baka, I’m not hurt,” Killua closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, “It’s just... don’t worry about it, ok?” he said, but he already knew that would not be nearly enough to satisfy Gon. 

Sure enough, Gon was squinting at Killua. His face scrunched up as it always did when he was thinking too hard. Though clearly he could come up with nothing, because he resorted to whining, “Killuuuaaa! If it’s nothing bad then why don’t you just tell meeeee?” 

“It’s none of your business, that’s why,” Killua insisted, but Gon wasn’t going to be put off that easily. He scooted closer to Killua, putting on a fake little pout and batting his eyelashes. Killua couldn’t help but laugh. “Acting cute isn’t gonna get you anywhere, Idiot. Nice try though.” 

“Aaaaw Killua! You think I’m cute?” Gon said, playing innocent. He inched closer to Killua again, until their legs brushed up against each other. He placed a hand on Killua’s knee and leaned in close. “Pleeeeeeeaasseeee.” 

Killua sighed, he was trapped now, and he knew it. For one thing, Gon was far too stubborn to let this go. For another, the idea of having Gon’s hands all over him was _very_ tempting. It seemed that, at this point, his only options were to either come clean or push Gon away completely. Neither was ideal, but the latter was unthinkable. So, he was going to have to have yet another uncomfortable conversation.


	3. You Like Shirts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Try to have a serious conversation with Gon, I dare you.

“Fine.” 

“Really!?” 

“Yeah. Just listen, ok?” Gon nodded and mimed zipping his mouth shut. Killua rolled his eyes. “Ok, well,” He cleared his throat, “the thing is that, if you touch my chest, it’s not going to be like what you’d expect.” He looked over at Gon, hoping he would somehow get the message without needing it spelled out for him. But, of course, nothing would get through Gon’s thick skull quite so easily. 

Big brown eyes stared back at Killua without an ounce of understanding. Killua closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to imagine the simplest possible explanation. 

“So, the last time you saw me without a shirt on was when we were 12, right?” 

“No Killua, the last time I saw you was at the World Tree. We were 14.” 

“The last time you saw me _shirtless_ , Gon. Can you please try to pay attention?” 

“Oh, sorry. I am paying attention, I promise!” Gon opened his eyes as wide as possible and leaned in further to demonstrate his focus. Killua rolled his eyes yet again; his best friend was so goddamn childish. 

“Like I was saying,” Killua took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves. He had definitely been going somewhere with this, but he struggled to regain his train of thought. “I was saying...” 

“You like shirts.” 

“Right. Wait, that was your take away?” Killua’s shoulders relaxed a bit; Gon’s dumbassery never failed to amuse him. “Haha ok, Idiot. I’m actually indifferent towards shirts, but the point is that they’re necessary for ... certain types of people. To, you know, cover.... things.” 

“Is this about your scars? Killua, I’ve seen them already. It’s ok, I know what your family was like. But what does that have to do with me touching your chest? And your waist too?” 

“It’s not about that. Gon, I...” Killua held his head in his hands. Vaguery was clearly confusing the issue, so he’d just have to say it outright. It shouldn’t be this hard to admit to one simple thing but, for the second time that evening, Killua found himself incapable of uttering a proper sentence. “It’s not about the shirts, it’s .. my chest, Gon I have... ” 

Gon tightened his grip on Killua’s leg. “You have what, Killua? Some sort of illness?” 

_Jesus Christ,_ Killua thought, _it’s like this boy is intentionally dense._ “Gon, I was pretty young for 12, and now I’ve grown up. So things around there look a little different now.” Killua stared at Gon, silently begging him to understand what he was trying to say. Unfortunately, Gon looked even more baffled than before. 

“But what do you mean young, weren’t you 12 when you were 12?” Gon asked, with genuine confusion. Killua’s jaw dropped. Gon wasn’t psychic, so it made perfect sense that he didn’t understand what Killua was getting at. Gon wasn’t a complete idiot either though, so how could he say stupid shit like that with such sincerity? 

“What the fuck? I looked young, you doofus,” Killua rubbed his temples. This conversation had gotten so far off track, an urgent intervention was needed. But words failed him, and after their earlier declarations of love, Killua had had more than enough confessions for one night. 

So, he reached out towards Gon with trembling hands. His breathing sped up into uneven pants as sweat pooled on his forehead. He took Gon’s hand and placed it on his chest, then slapped it away almost immediately. 

Gon’s eyes were blank; his face devoid of any emotion. Killua shielded his face with his hands as Gon stared in his general direction. Two entire minutes passed agonizingly slowly before Gon finally spoke. 

“So, you’re a GIRL!?”


	4. OOOOHHHH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon Freecs the philosopher

Killua tilted his head back to stop the tears from rolling down his face. His whole body was trembling, and he gripped the side of the couch to keep himself steady. 

“No Gon, I’m not a girl.” He could practically see the gears turning in Gon’s head before they finally clicked into place. 

“OOOOHHHH,” 

“Yeah.”

“Killua, I didn’t know! Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Gon, you were the first person I hung out with outside of my family. You were the only person who didn’t _know_. You just assumed correctly, and it felt good. But it has been a while,” Killua cast his eyes down to the floor, “I probably should’ve told you at some point.” He tensed, waiting for anger or rejection, but it never came. Instead he was met with pure curiosity. 

“So your family doesn’t mind? I thought they rejected Alluka because she’s, um,” Gon pursed his lips and tapped the side of his head, as if that would conjure up the word he was looking for.

“Trans.” 

“Oh yeah, they don’t like her because she’s trans, right? ” 

“No, they think she’s a monster because of Nanika. So, they treat her like shit. Misgendering her is just another way to disrespect her. But they don’t mind it with me. They actually prefer the heir to be male, it’s tradition or something.” 

“Oh, I see,” Gon said. His eyes scanned the room. He seemed to be looking everywhere except at Killua. “So,” he said, nervously staring over Killua’s shoulder at the opposing wall, “did you not want me to touch you because you didn’t want me to find out,” he struggled to keep his voice steady, “or did you not want me to touch you because you don’t want me to touch you?” 

Killua froze. That was not what he expected, not by a long shot. He was better prepared to have his throat slit than to answer _that_ question. Of course he wanted Gon to touch him. He wanted Gon all over him. Gon was everything; he made Killua’s stomach flutter and his heart skip beats. He wanted to feel Gon’s hands all over his body and yet, at the same time, he couldn’t think of anything more uncomfortable. Killua averted his eyes and wiped away the few tears that had managed to roll down his cheek. 

“I do but,” Killua’s face flushed as he quietly said, “I’m so... it’s all... like my waist, Gon, it’s _so_ girly.” Gon furrowed his brow as he blinked at Killua. 

“But Killua,” Gon put his hands on his hips as he attempted to process this information. Apparently he was unsuccessful, because he said, “That doesn’t make any sense.” Killua’s stomach twisted. How was it possible that Gon still didn’t understand the situation? 

Gon reached out to plant a hand on his shoulder. “It’s your waist,” he said, looking at Killua like he was expecting a response. 

“Yeah?” 

“And you’re not a girl, right?” 

“No.” 

“So it’s not a girly waist then! It must be a boyish waist, because it’s yours, and you’re a boy.” It was clear that Gon wasn’t just saying this to be comforting; he stated it as matter-of-factly as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He looked at Killua with question marks in his eyes, genuinely confused as to what the issue was. 

“I-” Killua felt a lump forming in his throat. He couldn’t hold back any longer and he let the tears flow freely. He was laughing, and sobbing, and coughing all at the same time. He was, as always, shocked by the simplicity of Gon’s particular brand of logic. 

Gon was alarmed by this sudden display of emotion, and prepared to dive headfirst into a hug. But he stopped himself midway, sitting with his arms outstretched, unsure of his next move. 

“Go ahead, Baka,” Killua said with a sniffle, and Gon wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Killua’s shoulders and pulling onto his lap. 

Neither of them spoke as Killua's tears rolled onto Gon’s shoulder. Gon kept one arm wrapped firmly around Killua’s shoulder while the other gently stroked his leg.

____________________________________________________

They sat like this until their breathing evened out. Both boys struggled against their drooping eyelids as sleep threatened to catch up to them. 

“Hey Killua,” Gon said through a yawn. 

“Hhm?” 

“You’re pretty tall for a...boy. Wait,” Gon’s arm slipped off Killua’s shoulder as he yawned again, “that didn’t make any sense.” 

“No,” Killua’s eyes were closed for good now, and he could feel his mind slipping away from him into the fog of sleep, “it didn’t.”

“Killua?” Killua made a little humming noise in response. Gon’s head lolled lazily as he said, “Don’t keep any more secrets from me, ok?” Killua’s head twitched in what Gon took to be a nod. “Promise?” he asked groggily, but Killua had already fallen asleep.


	5. Wherever Killua's Going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bro could we like, stay together forever bro?

Alluka was absolutely delighted to see the boys walking hand in hand the next morning. Her excitement only grew over the next few days as the three of them spent time together exploring the city or lounging around the hotel. 

“You guys are so cute, oh my God!” She said, and bouncing up and down with giddiness. 

“Aw thanks, Alluka! Killua’s the cute one though, ” Gon said, looking over at Killua with a twinkle in his eyes. 

“I’m so glad you two are finally together, Brother always-” Killua bopped her on the head with the palm of his hand. 

“Knock it off,” he huffed, “you guys are so embarrassing.” 

“Aaaaww, Killua’s embarrassed, Killua’s embarrassed!” Gon said in a sing-songy voice. Alluka joined in, and the two of them began playfully poking at Killua’s sides. He swerved to avoid their attacks. 

“Brother’s embarrassed!” 

“Killua’s embarrassed!” 

“You two are such children,” Killua said, “you do know I could kill you both in less than ten seconds, right?” 

“You won’t,” Gon said, bumping shoulders with him. 

“You love us,” said Alluka. 

“Yeah, unfortunately,” Killua grumbled. He rolled his eyes and momentarily stilled to accept his fate; allowing himself to be poked by his two favorite idiots. 

He then reached out and shot a few jolts of electricity in their direction. He zapped Alluka and Gon with just enough force to be ticklish. The two of them devolved into a fit of giggles which left them wheezing.

Alluka was the first to catch her breath. “So, Gon,” she said, wiping tears of amusement from her eyes as she regained her composure, “You’re checking out in a couple of days, right? Where are you headed after this?” 

“Well, I was planning on visiting Kite. I haven’t seen her in a while, but,” Gon lowered his eyes, looking uncharacteristically shy, “now I think I’d like to go wherever Killua’s going.” Alluka’s shoulders shot up and she clasped her hands together by her face. 

“Gooooonnnn, that’s so sweet!” Her grin stretched to reveal a small dimple on each cheek. “Big Brother, isn’t that romantic!?” 

Killua was, of course, blushing fiercely. He supposed that, after the endless cuddles and kisses of the past few days, he should have expected this. But he and Gon hadn’t yet discussed their future together. They hadn’t even put a label on their relationship. 

Seeing his best friend after all these years was amazing. Getting the love confession he’d craved for so long was even better. But the thought of once again traveling the world with the very personification of his happiness was more than he’d dared to wish for. 

Killua and Gon, together again. This prospect brought a flutter to Killua’s stomach that was almost nauseating. Their new adventures would be even better, because this time they were _together_ together. Killua found his heart swelling not just with an embarrassing level of happiness, but with great pride as well; proud that someone as wonderful as Gon wanted to spend any amount of time by his side. 

“Killua?” Gon said, worried by Killua’s longer than necessary silence, “Would that be ok?” 

“Yeah,” Killua cleared his throat. As always, he was completely incapable of putting his feelings into words, “Do whatever you want.” 

______________________

Back in Gon’s hotel room, he and Killua lay side by side on the bed. Gon absentmindedly traced his hand down Killua’s arm while they gazed at each other. 

“Alluka wants to go somewhere with a beach. We’ll have to be careful with Illumi after us, but at some point I’d like to introduce her to Kurapika too if we can.” 

“A beach sounds like fun! Did you hear that he and Leorio are engaged, by the way?” Gon said

“Yeah I did. Pretty exciting, right?” 

“That’ll be us some day, Killua!” Gon said, with a smile so wide it forced his eyes shut. 

Killua’s soul left his body. 

“Idiot! Why would you say something like that!?” 

“Well, it’s truuuuuuueeee. I love you so much, Killua, why wouldn’t I want to spend my whole life with you?” Gon said, as frankly as if he were stating that the sky was blue. Killua’s heart skipped so many beats he could have sworn it’d stopped working completely. Well alright, he supposed death by hypothetical marriage proposal wasn’t a bad way to go. 

Then, Gon pulled himself up to kneel over Killua so he was practically laying on top of him. He brought a hand up to stroke Killua’s cheek. It was bright pink and, as Gon kissed it, it was warm against his lips. Killua squirmed beneath him. 

“Baka,” he said, looking everywhere but up at Gon’s face. 

“Killuuuuaaaa,” Gon smiled mischievously at his friend’s embarrassment. “Promise you’ll never leave me?” he asked, showering Killua’s face with quick, innocent kisses. 

“Stop it, dummy.” Killua hid his face under his bangs and aimed a knee at Gon’s stomach. Gon took the hit, then grabbed Killua’s wrists as he attempted to roll away. This began a series of jabs and counter attacks that culminated in a full on wrestling match. 

A match which was stopped short when Gon decided to launch a sneak attack in the form of a kiss. Caught off guard, Killua paused for a moment. He was not about to be outdone that easily though, and he pressed back firmly against Gon’s lips. 

The two continued to roll across the bed, struggling for dominance, while they plunged deeper and deeper into the kiss. Finally, they pulled apart for air. Gon had ended up on top, yet again. They stared at each other, panting, now equally red in the face. Killua instinctively ran his hands along Gon’s torso, while Gon combed his fingers through Killua’s hair.

Eventually, Gon’s hands travelled downwards, making their way to the waistband of Killua’s jeans. He slid just the very tips of his fingers underneath it and, with a devilish grin, looked questioningly at Killua.


	6. Do you want to...uh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> team meeting before the big game

As Killua lay on the bed, he found himself completely overwhelmed by the situation. It felt as though he had left his body and was floating in some alternate dimension where nothing existed but Gon. Gon’s familiar scent surrounding him. Gon’s weight on top of him. Gon’s impossibly pretty face, just inches from Killua’s own. He was everywhere. Killua was caught up in a haze of just Gon, Gon, Gon, Gon. 

A gentle tug at the waistband of his jeans pulled him back to reality. Gon slipped his hand further into Killua’s pants, then paused to look intently into his eyes. Killua had to look away in an attempt to calm his nerves. His throat was tight, but a shy smile graced his lips as he turned back to face Gon, nodding in response to the unspoken question. 

A grin spread across Gon’s face that seemed to brighten the entire room. He unzipped Killua’s jeans and slid them right off, revealing Killua’s bright green boxers. 

“Frogs!?” Gon asked in amusement. 

“Shut up,” said Killua looking away with a little blush on his cheeks, “they’re cute.” 

Gon laughed and ran his hands across the frog-patterned fabric. Killua wrapped his arms around Gon’s neck, pulling him into a tentative kiss. That one kiss turned into many, gradually growing in intensity as Gon continued massaging Killua’s backside and thighs. 

Killua finally pulled away with a gasp, and yanked Gon’s shirt off as he went. Then, wrapping his legs around Gon, he pulled him downwards so they were pressed flush against each other. The kisses continued, growing sloppy as they twisted their tongues together with open mouths. Grinding their hips, quiet sighs slipped out of them both. The moment would have been perfect if not for the coarse fabric of Gon’s jeans scraping against the sensitive skin of Killua’s inner thighs. 

He reached down to slip off Gon’s pants. Though, it was no easy task, as Gon refused to assist with his own undressing; preferring instead to press soft kisses into Killua’s neck. 

After some struggle Killua managed to remove the stubborn clothing, exposing Gon’s bare legs and baby blue boxers decorated with little white...

“Kittens?” Killua asked, with a hint of judgement. 

“They reminded me of you!” 

“Baka! You-” he was cut off by Gon planting an enthusiastic kiss on his lips, going in immediately with tongue. 

The two of them continued like this for some time, rolling across the mattress in a zealous make out session. An ardent heat grew in Killua’s stomach, and spread throughout his limbs, igniting even his fingertips and toes with an electricity that had nothing to do with nen. He and Gon groped each other desperately, humping with a fervor brought on not by conscious choice, but by animal instinct alone. 

Despite the heat of the moment, Killua was covered in goosebumps. He shivered at every touch. With his legs still wrapped around Gon, Killua could feel solid erection throbbing directly against his crotch as they rocked their hips together, now separated only by the thin fabric of their boxers. The fluttering in Killua's stomach migrated down between his legs. 

Gon’s spiky hair tickled Killua’s face as he drew his tongue slowly up the side of Killua’s neck. Killua let out a contented hum, but as Gon continued upwards to nibble softly on his ear, the small noise stretched into a raspy moan. 

“ _Gon,_ ” he breathed. 

Upon hearing this Gon’s head shot up. He let out a little sigh of his own, then he pulled himself away, resting on his knees so he could hover over Killua without touching him. 

“Killua,” Gon said, in a low voice. He turned his face away. His body trembled slightly and he curled his hands into fists, steadying himself. “D-do you want to...uh,” he cleared his throat, and when he turned back around he gave Killua a strange look. 

He was clearly trying to keep a neutral expression, but he was betrayed by the suggestive smile sneaking through his pursed lips. He greedily scanned Killua’s body, pausing at his face. The gaze was intense. Gon squinted with purpose, as though he could psychically telegraph the words _have sex?_ into Killua’s mind. 

Context alone, however, was more than enough to get the message across. Mouth dry, and throat constricted by excitement, Killua struggled to produce even a single word. 

“Mmhm,” he mumbled, giving the slightest nod. 

“Killua,” Gon said, sounding more serious now, “I’m going to need a real answer.” 

“ _Yes,_ ” Killua managed to choke out, “Jesus, Gon. Yes, _please._ ” 

“Ok,” Gon visibly relaxed. He dropped all pretense now, allowing his desire to flash freely across his face. “Have you ever done it before?” 

“No,” Killua raised an eyebrow, “have you?” 

“Yeah, a few times.” 

“Wha-!?” 

“But only ever with guy-” Gon stopped himself. “I mean, uh.... differently shaped people,” he said, cringing at his less than smooth recovery. 

Killua’s stomach lurched. He felt the sudden urge to peel off his skin and throw it out the window. 

“Right,” he bit his lip. Blinking rapidly, he refused to let the warm sting in his eyes develop into actual tears. Pinned beneath the boy he’d loved for his entire life, and half naked in front of another person for the first time since childhood, he was feeling extraordinarily vulnerable. If Gon said something stupid in that moment, Killua would shatter into a million pieces. 

“But it’s the same general idea, I think!” Killua felt Gon smile against his skin as he placed a cheerful kiss on his forehead. 

“So, you aren’t disappointed by... _this_?” Killua asked as he gestured downwards, his tone implying mild disgust. 

“Of course not, Killua!” Gon said, clasping their hands together, “how could I ever be disappointed by you?” 

“But, I just thought, if you only like guys then....this isn’t exactly the same as, maybe, what you’re interested in,” Killua bowed his head to conceal himself behind his bangs. 

“Well I don’t _only_ like guys. It’s just that everyone I’ve been attracted to so far has been a guy,” Gon replied simply. 

“What?” 

“Yeah, I don’t know,” Gon shrugged, “it just happened that way” 

“So you’re not gay?” 

“No, I don’t think so.” 

“Oh, ok so bisexual then,” Killua decided. 

“Hhm,” Gon put a hand to his chin, “I don’t know about that.”

“What the hell does that mean Gon, how could you not know?” Gon shrugged again. 

“I’ve never thought about it like that before.”

“Gon,” Killua said, slightly annoyed now, “that doesn’t even make sense. You have to be _something._ You must have some idea of what you like.”

“Well I _am_ something. I’m a person who loves Killua!” Gon said, confident that that was a satisfactory answer to all questions. “I like you because you’re you. Why else would I be attracted to someone?” 

“Bakaaa. Did they not have common sense on Whale Island? That’s literally not how it works,” Killua said, his irritation growing as it seemed Gon was not taking the conversation seriously. 

“Well obviously it is, because that’s how I feel,” Gon said. Killua blinked. There wasn’t a rebuttal in the world that could counter that. 

“Uuuh,” Killua said, thrown off by Gon’s candor. Unable to find a place for this new idea in his analytical mind, he simply resigned himself to the fact that Gon will, unwaveringly, be Gon. Killua shook his head, “I don’t get it, but ok.” 

“So,” Gon’s eyebrows knitted together, “you mean not everyone feels this way?” 

“Nope. Well, I guess I don’t know about _everyone_ ,” Killua admitted, “but I’m strictly gay. I know that for a fact.” 

Gon stroked his chin, taking a moment to absorb what he’d just heard. His eyes flitted back and forth, following his train of thought as though it were written out in front of him. Then he tilted his head to look down with a smirk.

“I dOn’T gEt iT bUt oK,” he said, sticking his tongue out at Killua. 

“Idiot,” Killua said fondly, giving him a little flick on the forehead. 

“Sooooo,” Gon said, getting back to the matter at hand. He tugged at the hem of Killua’s shirt, something he’d purposely been avoiding before. “Can I?” 

Killua’s heart jumped to his throat. The desire to be closer to Gon clashed with the unappealing prospect of facing what was underneath. As always, though, Gon won out over everything else. “Mhm,” Killua whispered, “sure.” 

Gon nodded and carefully peeled off the turtleneck. He moved unnecessarily slowly, giving Killua every chance to change his mind. When he didn’t, Gon removed the garment completely and laid it down next to them, still within reach. 

Then he stared down at Killua with open curiosity. 

“Bra?” 

“Binder.” Killua said. 

“Oh,” Gon cocked his head to the side. 

“It’s to preserve my sanity.” 

“Mmmm, ok,” Gon said, clearly not understanding. He brushed the hem of the binder lightly with his fingertips. “Can-” 

“Absolutely fucking not.” 

Gon responded to this with puppy dog eyes. “Just for a second?” He pouted a little in a bid to help his case. “I’ve never seen-” 

Killua squeezed his eyes shut and exhaled sharply. “Please shut the fuck up,” 

“But Ki-” 

“ _Gon,”_ he hissed

“Ok, ok, ok. Sorry.” Gon then shifted his weight so he was fully straddling Killua, and his pleading was forgotten as soon as they moved their lips together.


	7. Pushing The Elevator Button

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Killua's virginity* has left the chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all know that the first time is all innocent and awkward :')
> 
> ~things will be heating up in the next chapter tho, so stay tuned~

A few apologetic kisses later, things had relaxed quite a bit. Their conversation was put to rest, and the craze of their previous makeout session had dissipated, leaving the boys in a state of sensual tranquility. They ran their hands over each other slowly and softly. Knowing where this was going, they both wanted to savor it. 

The only light came from a small lamp on the nightstand. It glowed a soft yellow, lending a comfortable atmosphere to the austere hotel room. The sheets beneath them were cheap and stiff, tossed into a crumpled mess by their previous romp, but this did nothing to dampen the mood. They lay side by side facing each other, the romantic tension between them nearly tangible.

“Killua,” Gon cupped Killua’s face in his hands, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to his cheek. Despite the innocence of the gesture, a flash of lust pulsed through Killua’s body. He lowered his eyes. 

Ripping each other’s clothes off had been one thing, but now that the big moment was growing near, he felt like he was going to vomit. His nerves had such a grip on him he could only manage feeble, shuddering breaths. He felt a sensation close to burning as he ran his hands along Gon’s spine, and practically melted wherever their bodies pressed together. 

Gon came closer to lean his forehead against Killua’s. “You really are so beautiful, you know.” 

Those words went straight to Killua’s gut. Though nearly incapacitated by anxiety, he found it within himself to pause at Gon’s lower back and pull him forward; pushing their hips together. 

Gon began to trace his fingers down the back of Killua’s neck, eliciting a shiver that made his whole body tremble. They moved in tandem to bring their mouths together, just barely grazing each other’s lips. Warm breaths mingled between them as they locked eyes, silently negotiating their next move. 

Killua’s thin arms came up to wrap around Gon’s neck as Gon snaked his hand up through curly white hair to secure a sturdy grip on the back of Killua’s head. Gon’s other arm wrapped around Killua’s waist. They both tightened their hold on each other, locking themselves into a full-bodied kiss. 

Killua’s only movement now was the nodding of his head into the kiss. Lulled into a comfortable haze by the heat of Gon’s body and the proximity of their bare skin, he couldn’t remember ever feeling happier. He fought to keep his body still. Hoping that, if he remained motionless, he might go unnoticed by the hands of time. Perhaps the world would go on without him and he would be left behind, allowed to live in this moment forever. 

His self restraint was tested, however, when Gon shifted to bite down lightly on his neck. A push to the back of his head forced his face into Gon’s shoulder, allowing Gon easier access to lick and suck at his nape. This brought an involuntary moan from Killua’s lips. The hair on his neck stood up as Gon sighed against it, and Killua found himself reaching out for any part of Gon he could get his hands on. 

He could feel his willpower weakening as he grabbed onto the firm flesh of Gon’s pecs. He lost it completely, however, when Gon tugged unexpectedly at his hair. Impulse overtook him and he gripped the soft lobe of Gon’s ear between his teeth and bit down sharply.

“AAAAAHH, _Killua_!” Gon cried as his whole body jerked forward, knocking their shoulders together. Killua sucked in a haggard breath. A small part of him worried that he’d hurt Gon. But, ultimately, he was too aroused to care. A feverish sensation spread from deep in his stomach to curl up into his throat, threatening to strangle him if didn’t get as much Gon as possible. 

He grabbed Gon by the hair and crashed their lips together with far more force than before. Gon bit at his lip. Their tongues collided, warm and wet, as they sighed into each other. 

Killua’s pulse quickened, and he was suddenly hyper aware of their position. He was enveloped by Gon; their chests pressed together and their legs intertwined. He was wrapped up in Gon’s firm, fit body almost entirely. Then, a hot flash raked through him as he realized that the bulge beneath Gon’s boxers was resting squarely on his leg. 

Trepidation entirely abandoned at this point, Killua untangled their legs and brought a knee up to Gon’s crotch. 

“Killua, wha-?” Gon started, but his words petered off into a desperate _aargh_ as Killua pushed his knee further into the sensitive area. 

Killua smirked as he varied the pressure against Gon’s rock solid erection, sending him into an unbridled delirium. “Jesus, Killuaaa” Gon whined in between moans, limbs weak and trembling at the sensation. He was subjected to another nudge against his groin. “Oh my God, _Killua._ ” His voice was hoarse, and seemed to be cast directly from the back of his throat. 

He was entirely doubled over now, eyes watering, with his face pressed into Killua’s stomach. Killua relished the fact that he had total control; his skin itching with the thrill of seeing the strong-willed, muscular, _perfect_ Gon Freecs weak and whimpering in front of him. 

Damn near paralyzed by overstimulation, all Gon could do was run his tongue along Killua’s stomach. He licked sloppily up and down Killua’s pale abdomen, and Killua paused, relaxing the pressure against Gon’s aching wood. 

This momentary reprieve was just long enough for Gon to turn the tables. He slipped a hand into Killua’s boxers to caress the tender skin around his slit. Killua jumped, his eyes wide and flustered. It was Gon who dominated now; causing Killua to buck and pant as he passed a hand over the crook of his inner thigh. 

Killua’s chest felt heavy as alternating waves of anxiety and pleasure washed over him. Every inch of his skin was crying out for Gon. His arousal was hitting a fever pitch, sending a heavy tug of anticipation to his groin. It was exhilarating, but perhaps a bit too much for him, as it put a powerful spotlight on something, or rather a lack of something, between his legs that he typically spent a lot of energy trying to ignore. 

Disorientated by conflicting emotions, Killua felt Gon’s fingers slide inside him. His breathing failed. Whether he was overexcited or on the verge of a panic attack, he couldn’t tell. However, before he could fall apart completely, he was distracted by the fact that Gon clearly had no idea what he was doing. 

He felt a clumsy fumbling inside of him. Gon’s fingers poked straight into his vulva as if he were trying to press an elevator button, and Killua couldn’t help but laugh.

“Killuaaaa, what’s so funny?” Gon asked, his nose wrinkling in frustration. 

“Baka,” Killua said, “I don’t think you’re doing that right.” 

“Oh,” Gon said innocently. Killua bit his lip to keep himself laughing again. “So how am I supposed to do it?” 

“ _Pfftt,_ I don’t know.” 

The two of them looked at each other, smirks creeping onto their faces, before exploding into a fit of giggles. They pressed their foreheads together, rubbing noses as they laughed. 

“Well maybe-” Gon began, but he faltered as Killua took a firm grip on the front of his boxers. 

“Forget it, Baka.” 

“But-” he was cut off by a kiss. Killua pressed his lips against Gon’s; sliding his tongue ever so gently against his inner lip. 

“Just forget it,” Killua said, feeling more at ease, as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of Gon’s boxers. 

“ _Oh,_ ” Gon stared back at him with wide eyes, his pupils blown way out of proportion. He happily accepted the invitation, plunging into an enthusiastic kiss and yanking Killua’s boxers off at the same time. 

Killua, on the other hand, took his time in nervously disrobing Gon. His hands trembled as he gently revealed Gon’s pulsing erection. His breath caught in his throat and he grabbed it without thinking. Then he returned the energetic kiss, his hands growing sloppy with precum as he carefully stroked the rigid six inches. 

Gon wasted no time in jumping him, grabbing Killua and rolling him over so Gon was on top. He smashed their lips together again. Killua looked up at him, blinking rapidly, as Gon spread his thighs apart. 

Gon’s chest was heaving as he looked into Killua’s eyes. “Yes?” 

Killua nodded. 

“Killua.”

“Yes, ok?” Killua said impatiently, “ _Yes_.” 

And with that, Gon thrust himself inside. Killua grunted at the sudden sensation of being penetrated for the first time. Gon pushed in steadily, he was trying to be gentle, but Killua wasn’t quite wet enough yet. His hands curled into fists at the friction. 

“Killua, if it’s uncomfortable we can-” 

“No, no it’s ok,” Gon raised an eyebrow. “Really, just keep going, it’ll be fine.” Gon looked skeptical but he continued, moving more slowly now. He leaned in to press a line of gentle kisses along Killua’s jaw. Killua smiled up at him, so swept up in contentment there were practically stars in his eyes. 

Killua lay limply, his limbs feeling like jello. Gon’s kisses migrated down his neck, and the strokes began to glide in and out more easily as Killua relaxed into the moment. Sensing this, Gon gradually picked up the pace. 

“ _Aaaaaugh_ ,” a sound escaped Killua that was more intense than any moan he’d released thus far. Gon placed one more kiss against Killua’s cheek before giggling into his neck. 

“Hahaha, you liked that?” 

“ _I-idiot_ ,” Killua choked out, blushing furiously as he averted his eyes. Gon grabbed his chin and pulled him into a heartfelt kiss. 

“You’re so cute,” he whispered against Killua’s lips. 

“ _Gooonnn_ , come on. You can’t-” but the words, _‘ just say something like that,’_ never made it past the charmed smile that swept across his face. 

“Ahaha ok,” Gon chuckled as his face lit up with a grin of his own. He was thrusting in quickly now. The spirited pace stood in stark contrast with the delicacy of the gentle butterfly kisses he laid upon Killua’s face. 

Pushed to an unfamiliar level of pleasure, Killua dug his hands into the meaty flesh of Gon’s ass and squeezed. The two of them were openly groaning now. Killua directed his ragged breaths towards Gon’s neck as he sucked on it, dampening the delicate skin with his tongue. 

“Oh my _God_ , Killua,” Gon gasped, eyes wide open, and his body quivering against Killua’s, “y-you’re _soo wet.”_ Killua went almost completely numb as all sensation redirected itself down to where his sopping lips wrapped around Gon, he sent his hips upwards to take Gon in further...


	8. Gon, Oh My  Go-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 👉🏻 👌🏻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the SMUT has arrived. lol i cant believe i literally wrote a porn y'all i'm so embarrassed at myself, i hope it's not too cringe 😭 😭 😭 
> 
> **i dont think a warning is actually needed bc there's nothing graphic At All, but this can be a touchy subject so I just wanna say things get a little outta hand and the beginning has some hurt/comfort vibes. if you're not feelin that you can skip the to where Gon says "Obviously it's not" it's pure smut after that i promise**

Gon snapped. He surged forwards, wrapped his hands around Killua’s neck, and practically impaled him with ferocious thrusts. Killua’s eyes glazed over, and within seconds the roles were reversed. 

Killua leapt forward with all the grace of a jungle cat, and suddenly Gon was pinned against the bed with ten sharp claws pressed against his throat. His eyes widened, but not in fright. 

“Killua,” Gon said, looking absolutely appalled at himself, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t, I didn’t mean to, I-” he stammered.

He’d let his impulses get the better of him. He’d acted without thinking, as usual. Gon’s remorse was sincere, he honestly hadn’t meant to be so aggressive, but Killua wasn’t listening. He was locked into a defensive stance. Mentally cataloguing all possible escape routes while he silently berated himself for being naked and completely unguarded. His eyes darkened. 

“Killua..?” Gon whispered. Killua glared downward, but he didn’t recognize Gon. He couldn’t register anything, in fact, except a looming sense of danger and the steady pulse of the potential threat he’d caught in his hands. 

“Hey,Killua,” Gon said, “Killua, it’s me. I won’t hurt you, I promise.” Killua’s eyes narrowed. “Killua, it’s me, it’s Gon. You’re safe, you’re safe, just calm down.” Killua blinked. 

“Gon?” 

“Yes love, it’s me. It’s just me. I’m not going to hurt you, ok? I would never, just take a deep breath.” 

“Gon, _”_ Killua’s eyes flew open in horror, “ _GON.”_ He retracted his claws and immediately spiralled into a panic. Illumi was right, he thought, _If I stay with Gon I’m only going to kill him,_ and he began hyperventilating. He’d been mere seconds away from ending it all, and what’s worse is that he wouldn’t have even realized what he’d done until it was too late. 

“Killua,” Gon said, his lower lip trembling, “Killua, I’m so sorry.” 

“ _You’re_ sorry? Gon I almost-” tears welled up in Killua’s eyes as he became completely overwhelmed by his own breathing. 

“It’s ok, it’s ok, it was my fault.”

“B-b-but,” Killua stuttered, struggling against rapid exhales. 

“Shh, shh, it’s ok,” Gon said, reaching up to pet Killua’s head. “I’m not hurt.” Killua slumped against Gon’s chest in relief. “But even if I was it would be ok,” Gon continued, pressing his lips to the top of Killua’s head so gently it was barely a kiss, “because it’s you.” 

“No, I-” 

“Killua, _stop_ , it’s fine. Besides, I grabbed you first.” Killua sniffled and blinked back his tears. His heart throbbed painfully. He was still on high alert and, knowing that there hadn’t been any danger, he also felt ridiculous. 

“S’okay,” he said to Gon’s chest. 

“Obviously it’s not,” Gon frowned.

Killua sat up to look at Gon. His amber eyes were apologetic, staring at Killua so intensely he almost melted. In fact as he took in the situation, him on top of Gon, their sweaty skin pressed together, he practically burst into flames. 

The adrenaline that rushed through his body multiplied every sensation by a thousand. Simply running a hand down Gon’s torso nearly knocked him out and, as he dove in to assault Gon’s neck with kisses, he was suddenly hit with a carnal desire that threatened to skin him alive if left unsatisfied. 

“Killua, you don’t have to,” Gon said, his face still contorted in guilt, “if you’re not in the mood for this anymore, I underst-” 

“Shut up, Gon,” Killua said and, eyes still darkened almost to violet, he ran his teeth down Gon’s abdomen. Killua bit into Gon as he made his way down to his navel and, as Killua tasted the salty skin, his remaining tension spiked into something amazing. Panic and pleasure mixed up in his stomach and swelled up until he could no longer contain it. He was breathing too heavily again; nearly gagging with the desperate need for release. 

He lowered himself onto Gon’s dick, exhaling loudly as it went in, and immediately began to ride. Gon’s confusion hit him hard, wiping all emotion from his face. 

“Killua?” his voice hitched as Killua sped up. “ _Aaarrgh_ , Killua, _ah,_ ” Gon panted, “are you, _AH!_ Are you sure you’re ok?” 

“ _GON,_ just shut the fuck up,” Killua growled, as he grabbed him. He pulled Gon upwards by the hips, meeting him halfway as he thrust himself downwards. Gon seized up, his eyes alight with wonder, watching as Killua eagerly fucked himself with his dick. 

Then Gon assisted; pumping furiously as Killua directed him. Gon’s excitement was steadily building, but it was Killua who was seriously close to the edge. He began writhing and shaking; his heavy breathing escalating into lurid shrieks. 

An orgasm crept up and punched him right in the throat; drawing out a tremendous moan. His toes curled and his body quivered uncontrollably. His hypervigilance was swept away as he soared to new heights, and all manner of ungodly sounds escaped his lips as the pent up pressure was released. 

With the wind thoroughly knocked out of him now, he dropped onto Gon’s chest, wheezing viciously. Coming down from that powerful rush to complete relaxation so quickly gave him a whiplash that left him nearly in tears. With all his energy spent, he laid down in a daze.

The moment of stillness didn’t last long, however, as Gon quickly pulled Killua up and pushed him onto his hands and knees. Gon entered him with no hesitation. He grabbed Killua’s hips and pulled him closer, pushing in and out of him with rapid strokes. 

The sounds of their strained breathing filled the air. Killua willingly surrendered to the vigorous fucking, feeling almost faint from overstimulation. Gon slammed into him impatiently, screaming his name on repeat as if it were the only word he knew. Killua jerked forward with a gasp when Gon dug his fingernails into the soft skin of his stomach. 

Killua was all warm and tingly, elevated to a level above simple satisfaction. Gon, on the other hand, was completely out of his mind. Awash with a powerful heat, he’d completely relinquished control of his body, allowing himself to be puppeted by any urge that came his way.

Their bodies slapped against each other as Gon’s throbbing cock slid in and out. At a particularly harsh stroke, Killua’s vision went blurry. Gon continued at that swift pace, and Killua’s trembling arms gave out. He fell face first onto the bed. Gon, still inside of him, knelt down behind him and placed a hand on his head to press his face firmly into the mattress. Holding Killua down, Gon increased his speed and fucked harder. 

"Ah. Fuck. _Aaaah"_

“Is.” Gon panted in between thrusts, “This.” he struggled, his words barely distinguishable from his rough groans. “Too much?” 

“No,” Killua said, his voice muffled by the sheets, “it’s ok. You can...” He considered for a second, “you can, go harder...” he gulped, “if you want.” 

Gon instantly increased the speed of his hips. He pounded into Killua at an animalistic pace, pushing harder than Killua would have thought possible. Killua’s vision went spotty again and he didn’t have a thought in his mind. He seemed to float away as he allowed himself to be mercilessly fucked. 

“ _Gon_ , Oh my Go- _ah”_ Gon interrupted Killua by shoving two fingers in his mouth. Killua’s eyes widened. He said something incoherent with his mouth full, “ _Mmgha.”_

“Shhh,” Gon said with a raspy breath. He slowed his pace now, running his other hand through Killua’s hair, and slipping his fingers slightly further into Killua’s mouth. Killua got the picture and began to lick them gently. “I-” Gon paused to catch his breath, but his voice trailed off as he rolled his hips to push into Killua slower and deeper. 

“ _Mbkha!”_ Killua mumbled against Gon’s fingers. Gon let out a sigh that sounded a lot like a giggle. He was dripping in sweat and his face flushed bright red. His legs trembled as he grabbed the back of Killua’s thighs, repositioning them so he could hit from a different angle. Then he jumped back in, speeding up again, running through Killua relentlessly.

With the side of his face still pressed down into the sheets, Killua’s whole body vibrated with Gon’s movements. He sucked Gon’s fingers up to the second knuckle, running along them with his tongue and fucking them in and out as best he could. His body ached as he was equal parts turned on and exhausted. He was hit with a jolt of surprise however, when he felt Gon plant a sharp smack on his ass. 

Eyes watering, and ass stinging, Killua had no chance to recover from that shock before he felt Gon teeth scraping across his back. Gon nipped at Killua’s back, starting between his shoulder blades, the bites becoming increasingly rough as he traveled down his spine. Killua jumped as the overdose of Gon turned the warm tingling between his legs into a brilliant, raging wildfire. 

Gon increased the pressure on Killua’s head now; pushing down more forcefully against his cheek. Then he increased his speed, ramming his dick inside Killua at an impossible pace. The room was filled with the sound of skin hitting skin and the puffs and groans of Gon’s labored breathing. 

Pressure was building in Killua again, though far more pleasant this time. This feeling only grew as Gon shoved his fingers further into Killua’s mouth, at which Killua produced a deeply erotic whine, though it nearly choked him. He’d thought he was too weary for another orgasm, but it burst out of him in a tangled moan nonetheless. 

Gon followed suit, his hoarse voice twisting into a low, powerful rumble as he breathed out his satisfaction. With one more vigorous thrust Gon let himself go completely, shooting his load straight into his trembling best friend. Hot, sticky warmth pooled up inside Killua; filling any space that wasn’t already claimed by Gon’s pulsating cock, and overflowing to form a sloppy trail down his legs. 

Killua’s stomach lurched as he flopped fully onto the bed. His heart beat rapidly, in perfect contradiction with the drawn out gasps of his labored breathing; and the clash of overwhelming sensation sent him soaring into a new dimension. With his skin tingling and his eyes wide, he rolled over to look at Gon. 

Finding that the amber eyes were already fixed on him, Killua was suddenly hyper aware that he was a red faced, weak, shuddering mess. His bangs were damp and glued to his forehead with sweat, and he cringed as he noticed the small pool of cum forming on the bed beneath him. 

Killua tried to look away, but Gon grabbed his chin to stop him, running his thumb along Killua’s cheek.

“That was, uh..” 

“ _Embarrassing?”_ Gon teased. 

Too flustered to even muster an insult, all Killua could do was smile. Then the two of them simply laid there with hands intertwined, gazing at each other; mesmerized, as though they were seeing each other for the first time.


End file.
